Maybe Later
by shybearr
Summary: Elena's back in her hometown after he parent's passed away. Is she ready for it?


**WHAT AM I DOING TO MYSELF GUYS?! I just keep getting these ideas and I can't not write and not post them so OMG HERES MY NEW STORY! I felt like since Remember me might be ending soon, and I'm not writing more of FD, I should start a new STORY YAAAY. So none of my story's base in Mystic Falls. Is that okay? Or do you prefer it being in Mystic? because I have like 3 other fanfic's I'll be writing after these and I just want to know your opinion.**

**ALSO! I want to write fanfic's about the amazingly perfectly perfect HARRY STYLES but that's on wattpad ;( And I'm not that big on wattpad nor do I know how to use it so like yeah. AYUDA ME POR FAVOR. (Help me please)**

**Sorry for the delays. Lifes been hectic. HAHA. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one guys. I love you all.**

* * *

Chapter 1

My aunt talked aimlessly about things I wasn't listening to. Jeremy was sitting in the back seat with his headphones in. Over the car radio playing, I could hear his screamo music almost clearly. Aunt Jenna didn't seem to notice though. After picking us up from the airport, she hadn't stopped talking.

"Oh, you're going to love it, I swear," she smiled over at me. After she realized I wasn't looking back, she went on. "I still have that family picture of me you, Jer, and your mom and dad in the house from when they owned it. Wait till you see it. I put it in this nice case-"

"Alright Jenna," I smiled over at her to give her a friendly "shut-up". She smiled back taking the hint. She turned up the radio a little louder and continued to drive down the road. I hadn't lived in Salem Massachusetts since I was young; maybe 5. I used to come down here every summer to spend a few weeks with Aunt Jenna. That tradition ended when I was 12. Money was getting high and Jenna had just started college so there was really no point anyway.

Looking out the window was like looking back in the past. So many things hadn't changed in Salem. Carl's Clams and Steamers was in the same place. I remember because my dad would bring me down there every time we went to Massachusetts. Houses looked the same, with the same old look to them, sometimes even the same cars in the drive way.

When we turned down our rode, I took a deep breath. I knew memories would flood and pain would beat hard on my ribs. The tree's had their autumn colors in them. Some trees were even missing most of their leaves. Jenna pulled into the too-familiar driveway. In front was a scarecrow and a few carved pumpkins. The creak of her breaks made my ears scream themselves.

"I know," she chuckled, pulling the key out of the engine, "I need to get those suckers fixed." I just nodded and opened my door. I stepped out of the car and was overcome by the smell of trees and moist dirt. Jeremy pulled out an ear bud and looked around.

"This place hasn't changed," he said squinting sunlight out of his eyes. He shut his door and added "At all." The large house casted a showdown on the small front yard we had. Since the house was on the edge of town, out back yard was moderate. A few tree's here, a garden sing there. But that was all.

"Yeah," Aunt Jenna said from the trunk. She pulled out me and Jeremy's suit cases and stood them at our feet. "I find no reason to change it. I mean- I love it just like it is. Sure a few patches here, new stove there. But other than that," Jenna shut the trunk door and wiped a stray, strawberry blonde hair from her face and exhaled slightly. "It's the same since you lived here."

Jeremy ignored her and walked to the porch. She gave me a small smile and followed him.

"Jenna," I said as I trudged behind her. She turned and hummed. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. "I felt like you guys needed this. A new start. And to get away. You know, from everything. With you working all summer and focusing on the house. Maybe a year off would be good. Your junior year too. And if you want to stay, you know you can. Your grandparents have the house in Mystic settled."

"I know. It's just weird to be back here.." I said beginning to walk again. She looked over to me and smiled. At the door, Jeremy tapped his foot waiting for Jenna to unlock it. She got out her keys that dangled in her hand and snapped the door unlocked.

"I'll be getting key's made for you two so you won't have to rely on me. And under the welcome mat is an extra," Jenna stepped inside the house then added "In case you forgot or lost yours."

It was weird to see the house again. Aunt Jenna was right, it was the same not including small details. The walls were now painted a light red and the stairs were a new wood. The house looked renovated, yet still the house I used to live in. I walked into the living room to find the same couches and recliner. For a moment, it was almost like my dad still sat in, what he'd call it, his "throne" holding up his newspaper with the smell of Saturday morning in the house. But I was brought back to reality, remembering I'd never see my dad in the chair anymore. Or hear my mother cook breakfast while Jeremy was in his crib.

"So, should you start to unpack?" Jenna took me out of my deep trance. I turned over to her, startled and shrugged.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah that'd be good," I said. Jeremy nodded in agreement and we walked up the stairs to the rooms. The upstairs was just like the downstairs; the same except minor details. This time, I pushed the thoughts of my dead parents away and walked to my old room.

"Finally something different," I whispered as I walked into the room. Jenna was showing Jeremy to his room, so I didn't feel bad about saying it. Where my small twin bed used to be was a queen. It was centered between the two windows that were placed next to it covered with a thick, black laced comforter to the left of me. The room's decorations complemented each other. It looked so nice and unlike anything I was capable of.

On the wall that was in front of me was my favorite window in the entire house. The bay window with the padded seat was my go to place when I needed time to think. It was funny, actually, that I'd go there when I was 12 and "think". I could only imagine the thoughts that'd accompany me there this year. The window over looked the town although next to it was a still standing tree. I used to climb down it with my friends from my room. I laughed at the thought of me trying to go down it again.

I had almost forgot the best part of my room; the light tower. In the corner, a staircase lead up to the best part of the house. It overlooked all of Salem. I would sit up there with Jeremy when he was a baby and show his all the area's I loved and he'd love. I smiled at the thought.

"Do you like it? Your old friend did it for me. I have no sense in style but she does," Jenna paused and looked over at me. Jenna was standing with her arm's crossed and smiling. She realized I was looking at the stairs up to the bell tower and stepped next to me. "I loved it up there when I was younger. Before your parent's owned it, of course. When mine did. Me and your mom would sit up there and look at the stars. It's my favorite spot in the entire house. So many sweet memories up there." Jenna took a step on the platform that raised to get to the stairs and walked towards the railing.

"When you were younger, that was the one spot we couldn't take you from. If you weren't up there," she pointed above her, "You were there." She then pointed to the bay window and I laughed.

"This place," I paused. "It's so weird to be back here."

"I know," Jenna returned to my side and hugged me sideways. "I'll be down stairs making dinner when you want it. Jeremy is unpacking his things. Take as long as you like."

I nodded as Jenna walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. A loud sigh escaped my mouth when I plunged into the bed. I looked over at my 3 suitcases and around my new room again. I had better start then because I wouldn't later.

I sorted all of my clothes into piles and placed them where I thought they should go. After hanging up all my shirts, I moved on to my shoes. I found their pair and put them in my closet. On my desk, I plugged in my laptop and got all my books for school. Monday was my first day at John Sander's High. It made me even more nervous, however, that I was going in at the beginning of October. It was a last minute decision that my grandparent's made. They got my aunt to sigh as a guardian and registered me in classes. All mine and Jeremy's credits were transferred and it was all set for us to go.

I remember some people from Salem, though. Not names, but surely faces. And I was hoping these faces would be both recognizable and friendly. That's all a girl could hope for right? Some nice people on her first day in a new school in the middle of October. I finished labeling my books, binders and folders then put them in my bag. I was ready even though it was two days away. The sun was already beginning to set in Salem casting a golden sheet of light over the beautiful town. It really was beautiful. It looked old, and pleasant, and it was. Yet I couldn't help but still feel like the room was empty. When I turned, I was surprised I had even forgot.

I unzipped the last pocket of my suit case, pulling out old pictures of my parents, Jeremy, and I. I hung some on the wall, propped some on my desk, and even tacked a few on the wall. The house wasn't "homey" yet, but it was getting there. As I walked toward my door my eyes past the stairs to the light tower. I smiled for a second, remembering what I had done up there. I used to read, and write. Sometimes, my mom would sing up there to me, or read me story's. But I would cry later. Right now my stomach rumbled with uncomfortable hunger.

Considering my room was on the opposite side of the stairs, I passed Jeremy's room on the way down. His door was opened a crack, his music coming from under the door. I slowly pushed it open and found him lying on his bed, bag's still packed. I walked over and sat at the end of his feet.

"You got a lot done in the past, what?" I looked down at my 'watch' and squinted dramatically. "2 hours has it been?"

Jeremy sat up and tucked his legs in his arms. "I want to go home, Elena." He looked sincere.

"Listen Jer, I kno-" I began

"You don't know," he paused. "You remember this place. I don't. We start school on Monday, and I don't even have any friends I can talk to. I haven't been in Mass for more than a day without mom or dad. Now you expect me to spend a whole year here?"

"Jenna is giving us a great opportunity, Jer. Grandma and Gramps could barely handle the dishes, never mind taking care of us. But Jenna can. This is the best place we can go, and I know you don't want to be here, but we have to be."

Jeremy fell back in his pillow and grunted. "I hate it here already. It's cold, it looks old, and this place freaks me out." Jeremy motioned to his room and sat up again. "You know the witch trials happened here? Have you seen the movie Hocus Pocus?"

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Jeremy, c'mon now. You're going to be a freshman. Do you still believe in witches?"

"Have you seen that movie? The Sanderson Sisters are creepy," I could see his goose bumps.

"_Come my children, I'll take thee away…"_ I began to sing softly. Jeremy quickly blocked his ears and we both laughed.

"Stop! That song's creepy. Just like this damn house," Jeremy un-plugged his hands from his ears and returned them around his legs.

"Well creepy or not," I said standing, "We are here. And you know what mom used to say."

"If you look at it in a bad way, all you're going to see is bad. But if you smile about it, it seems so much better," Jeremy said instinctively. I smiled at him and began to walk out of his room. He followed close behind.

Downstairs, Jenna was in the kitchen doing something. Although Halloween wasn't my favorite holiday, I loved seeing the reds, oranges, and browns in the house. It made it feel warm. The scent of pumpkin filled my nose from the candle burning nearby. I heard the oven beep, and then a strong scent of burnt chicken-pot pie filled the house. Me and Jeremy looked at each other for a moment before Aunt Jenna entered the dining room.

"Maybe some pizza would be good," oven mitts still were on her hand as she tried to move strands of hair from her face. Me and Jeremy looked at each other and shrugged. Jenna was obviously not used to cooking. I was guessing take-out was a frequent thing. I got out my phone and walked to the kitchen to get the number.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, handing me the menu.

"It's fine. I'll teach you how to cook while I'm here," I laughed to have her loosen up a bit. She laughed back and I dialed the number in my phone. The phone rang 3 times before someone picked up and I ordered a large cheese pizza. After inspecting the fridge, I asked for a liter of soda too. Tomorrow would be a grocery shopping day for sure.

The pizza was enjoyable. Much more enjoyable than the burnt chicken pot pies that were now in the trash. Jeremy was quiet around Jenna. Much more quiet than I was. I did feel bad though. Jeremy didn't know Salem like I did – even though I barely knew it at all. Which made it that much more clear that Jeremy didn't want to be here. I was scared for Jeremy's first day of school, maybe more than he was. He used the excuse that he knew nobody, but one of Jeremy's skills was not caring if people looked at him weird or if he had to do a project alone. But I cared about all of that stuff, even though my mother would tell me time and time again to not. But I did. And I cared about Jeremy's well-being in high school as much as I did for mine.

It was around 10 when Jeremy left the living room to go to bed. Me and aunt Jenna sat in silence for a few moments enjoying our tea's and watching whatever shows were on. That's when she turned to me, and gave me a friendly smile.

"I hope you like it so far. My cooking might not be gourmet," she let out a small laugh. "But at least I can make tea." She was right. The tea was amazing. I kept the fact that she had a Keurig to myself and let her soak up whatever dignity she felt about the tea.

"We don't need gourmet, Jenna," I said taking a loon sip from my cup. "We just need to be around family."

"Jeremy doesn't like it here, does he?" Jenna didn't look at me. Instead she looked at the television in front of her.

"He'll get used to it," I shrugged. "He's flexible."

Jenna let out a short sigh. "I hope you're right. All I really want for you two is to feel like you're at home here. Like it's safe."

Instead of saying anything, I just smiled as a thank you, and she seemed to understand. More silence came, but it wasn't like the silence I had gotten recently. The silence I got was the "I-don't-know-what-to-say-to-you," sort of silence. As if awkward tension flooded in the air. But this wasn't that kind of silence. This was a comfortable silence. A relaxing silence that instead of screaming loudly in my ear, it softly floated in the air. That kind of silence. The hushed voices on the t.v made it that much more soothing. It's dim light switching, lighting up me and my aunt as we sat.

I missed Salem. It was calm here. The scent in the air never was a bad one, but always new in its 4 seasons. Winter had the smell of frost. When you'd walk outside and see the cars with a light coating of snow. Spring was the smell of rain almost constantly. Although it wouldn't fall, water was left in puddles on cement and left soil muddy. Summer had the obvious sent of blooming flowers, and if you were near the port, salt. Yet, my favorite was autumn. When you'd walk outside and smell a perfect amount of both decaying leaves and cold air. When you'd walk into a bookstore, and the scent of pumpkin spice or apple pie lingered. Salem was the best place in the fall. Not just because of the beautiful blend of brown, orange, red, and yellows, or how the brick building blended so nicely with the golden sunsets, but because of Halloween. Jeremy was right. Salem Mass was a hot-spot for physics, "witches", and anyone who wished to learn of the historical ground you walked on. It was a town of history, where you didn't just walk with the person next to you,

But you walked with the ghosts of the past.

The next morning, it was crisp outside. Although Aunt Jenna left on her electrical fireplace, cold air still seeped in every open crack of the house. I woke up at 5 in the morning with my nose feeling frozen at the tip. As I looked over at the clock, I wasn't surprised by my early awakening. I didn't sleep through the night anymore. Too many thoughts were in my head to sleep for too long.

Outside, the sky was golden. I looked out my window to see Salem with, what looked like, a sheet of golden mist. I rubbed sleep out of my eyes, and let a yawn escape my mouth. When I turned, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked like I always looked; tired. Purple crescents were shadowed under both of my eyes.

I put on my slippers and robe to go downstairs. I was hoping Jenna would also have a blankets I could wrap myself in when I had my coffee. Walking down the hall, I checked Jeremy's room. The door was closed and I could hear his faint snoring from behind it. I kept walking, and trailed down the stairs. The house was lite in golden rays. It shined off of every glass in the house and left a reflection on the wall.

The Keurig beeped, signaling my coffee had been made. After finishing my coffee and placing down the book in my hands, I assumed it was time to get ready for the day. The hot water of the shower made my cold body ease. It was both relaxing, and calming. I always came up with the best thoughts in the shower. It like your mind is opened to all possibilities in the world.

I dried myself off and changed into a pair of jeans and an easy tee-shirt. Aunt Jenna walked out of her room as I combed my hair in the bathroom.

"Good morning," I smiled over at her as I placed the brush on the side of the sink. She gave me a tired smile.

"How long have you been up?" Jenna tied the plush belt that matched her robe around her slim waist.

"Only for," I looked up at a clock on the wall and smiled, " 3 hours. "

"Three hours?" Jenna widened her eyes. "What have you been doing since 5?"

"I read a bit, had some coffee, took a shower," I walked past her "And now I'm making breakfast. Any requests?"

Jenna wiped her eyes and shook her head. "I don't care," she said. "Ask Jer."

"Jer won't be up till well around 12," I laughed at her inexperience. Politely, of course. "Are eggs ok?" I began walking down the stairs

"Wait," I stopped mid step, and looked up at Jenna. "Wake up Jeremy. We can go out for breakfast. At Early Bird," Jenna turned for the bathroom, and before closing the door, she called out "I'll be quick."

I treaded back up the steps and headed toward Jeremy's door. I still heard faint snores, but I knocked anyway.

"Jer, you awake?" I called.

_No answer. _

"Jeremy? You alive in there?"

_No answer, again._

I twisted the knob of Jeremy's door and stalked in. He was in a mess of blankets. His hair was sticking up. If anyone had bed head it was him. His snoring became louder as I got closer to him. His bags were still unpacked on his floor and I shook my head.

"Jer, get up," I said as I walked toward his bags. He grunted in disapproval. "C'mon. Jenna is offering us to go out to eat for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled from his pillow.

I laughed "You not hungry? Is the world coming to an end?"

"Maybe. Why don't you get out and go check?" Jeremy picked his head up a little, squinting at the light pouring in his room from the hallway. It was dark in his room, and the mother side of me seemed to click on. I turned toward his curtain-blocked-windows. He saw my angle.

"Elena don't," Jeremy said and I smiled. I took a step closer. "Elena!" He jumped up in his bed, but before he could stop me, I pulled the fabric back and let the sunlight pour into the darkness of Jeremy's room. My brother collapsed back on his bed from the brightness.

"Ow!" He screamed. I folded my arms and pulled his blankets off of him. He gave me a harsh look and put his hands in the air. "What the hell?"

"Get up and be fast. We are leaving in an hour," I folded my arms again and he stared at me in disbelief.

"You're joking! It's 8 in the morning," he complained.

I rolled my eyes. "You're leaving this house at 9, whether that mane of yours is tamed or not." I pointed at his hair, and instinctively, he ran his fingers through it. He sighed when he realized how bad it was. Half of his hair stood up. I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"Yeah yeah," Jeremy waved me off.

"I'd be fast if I were you. No girl wants to see that thing on your head," I walked out of his room as he swung his legs off the side of his bed. I heard his signature loud yawn. He knew it got me mad because of its obnoxiousness. But in that moment I smirked.

Jeremy was downstairs by 8:56, with me and Jenna waiting. His hair had been wet, but at least he was on time. He skipped down the last step, and let out his sigh.

"Happy?" he asked with sarcasm. Jenna had already been out the door.

"Ecstatic," I smiled to him, and he turned away putting on his jacket. "Jer, that's a little heavy for a coat, don't you think." I looked down at my sweater that I was basically sweating in already.

"No, I don't think. What I think is it should be illegal everywhere for this kind of weather. I laughed as I watched him step on the porch and wince.

"You're dramatic," I rolled my eyes and walked down the porch to the car.

"I'm cold and dramatic. Multitasking is one of my many talents," he said coming from behind me. He opened his car door and jumped in the car. Jenna had already started it, and when I closed my door and clicked my seat belt, we were off.

Arriving at the small diner was like walking back into a piece of my heart that I had forgotten about. The walls were still lined with the same quotes and pictures. Selves still stood with little to no dust with ll kinds of model cars and baseball bats. Early Bird was the same, and I could almost see little me in one of the booths with my mom laughing across from me. It wasn't until Jenna tapped me when I realized I had been lost in my own thoughts.

"What?" I said, sliding into consciousness again. She laughed lightly.

"Where do you want to sit?" She looked back to the diner, and I shrugged.

"Anywhere," I said. I began unzipping my jacket and taking off my scarf as I followed Jenna to a certain booth.

"Call me weird, but this booth is my favorite," she said, memorizing over the red, leather seat. "This is where I opened my college acceptance letter, where my boyfriend asked me out, and-" she paused. A look I knew all too well. "It's where your mom told me she was getting married. And where she told me she was pregnant. With both of you."

I couldn't help but look at my brother, it was a natural reaction. It was like he was the only one I could look to when someone brought up our parents. He was the only one I could _relate _to. But he never looked back. He knew I could read him like a book, and sometimes, well most of the times, he liked to keep his story to himself.

"This place holds so many memories," she said, quickly changing the subject. "It feels like a home away from home."

"I remember it here," I said in barely a whisper. I glanced down at the menu, remembering how hungry I had been. Skimming through the list, a vegetarian omelet stood out the most. My stomach rumbled with lack of food. I heard footsteps walk to our table, but my eyes never left the menu. I was engulfed by all sorts of food. The waiter talked, but I didn't hear a word they said. Jenna coughed, pretty much telling me I was spacing off again.

"I'm sorry," I said shaking my head, still behind the menu. "I didn't get that. What did you say?"

"I asked what you would like to drink," Green eyes. beautiful green eyes looked at me, smiling. Prefect teeth, perfectly placed hair, a muscular jaw with angles in the perfect places. He was so good-looking. My face flushed when he smirk. "I'm Stefan. Your aunts told me a lot about you, Elena."


End file.
